Fugitive Of Love
by Volleyballchicks101
Summary: Marley Rose married Ryder. Ryder is a warden at the prison and also is running for Mayor of Lima. Marley works with the inmates at the prison as their teacher. Jake is a convicted felon. One day Jake kidnaps Marley. What will Ryder do? How will Marley stay alive? And why is Jake kidnapping Marley? Everything is not what it seems. Read and Find Out!


**Hey Guys! This my 1st Glee fanfic. Hope you enjoy the story! I do not own Glee.**

* * *

**Summary: Marley Rose is married to Ryder, a warden adviser. Marley and her sister, Rachel has the best relationship a sister could have. But Rachel doesn't like Ryder, much to Marley's concerned. Jake Puckermen is a convicted felon in Ryder's prison. Marley is somehow drawn to Jake, but doesn't know it. What happens when Marley is abducted by Jake? What will Ryder do? And what is the reasoning for Jake abducting Marley? Everything is not what is seems.**

**Marley's POV **

I woke up in the morning with the sun beaming down on my face. I just want to lay here forever, in the comfort of my sheets. I tried getting up from my bed when I notice an arm linked across my waist. It was Ryder, my husband. Ryder and I have been married for about 6 months now. My sister, Rachel is one of the most important person in my life, her option means everything to me. But when it came to Ryder, Rachel immediately hated him for no reason at all. She told me not to marry him ,but I married him anyway. And the weird part is we haven't even slept together since we've married. It's either I'm tired, we both have so much work to do or we argue. I feel like we are slowly drifting apart. I sight and carefully detach myself from him and went into the bathroom. I turned on the faucet in the sink and splash water on my face. I pushed back the shower curtains, got inside and turned on the shower. I showered for about twenty minutes and grabbed a towel from the rack and tied it tightly around my body. It was 7:00 a.m and I had to at work in an hour. I worked as a computer teacher for the inmates, where Ryder is the top warden there and is running for political office.

I opened the bathroom door and Ryder talking to someone.

"Yea, I love you too. I'll see you when I can." I heard him say. Who was he talking to? I step into our bedroom and saw him put down his phone on the dresser.

" Who was that babe?" I asked not trying to sound suspicious

" Oh, that's was my mom and I told her I'll be seeing her soon." Ryder calmly said. I don't know why but I somehow knew he wasn't telling the truth.

" Oh, okay. Tell her I said Hi." I faked a smiled because I don't believe he was talking to his mom.

" I will. Now I'm going to take a shower." He softly said. He came towards me and gave me a good morning kiss. I never felt a spark when kiss, its like nothing is there. Maybe its just me. Ryder pulled and away and gave me a smile. I gave him one back and he went into the bathroom and closed the door. When the door was shut, the smile quickly faded away. My Husband is cheating on me.

**Ryder's POV **

Marley was awfully quite this morning, I don't know what's up with her. She always talked to me when we have breakfast, but this morning was different. She only gave me 'yea' 'no' answers or just I don't know. She's only been my wife for six months and I have no clue what's wrong with her. I am in my office working on my campaign when my campaign manager , Bree opened the door.

" Hello, Mr. Ryder. How are you this morning?'' Bree asked and walking over to my desk.

" I am doing fine. How are you?" I replied happily

" Oh my lips just miss you." She said in a flirty tone.

" I laughed " Well, we have to fix that don't we?" I questioned her and Bree nodded her head. I stood up from my seat, put my hand on her face and kissed her softly. Next thing I knew clothes were coming off.

**Marley's POV**

Ryder was acting very strange this morning, somehow he wanted to get to work so early. We don't live very far from the prison, matter the fact we live on a private property. I just shook it off as nothing. I arrived at my job. I work with the fellow inmates and watch them take several tests. That's pretty much what is going on today. I set up the computers because that's where they'll be taking their test on based through a computer.

The inmates are walking through the door and taking their seats. Many people would be afraid to even be in a room with felons, but not me. I just think they made wrong choices and I try and helped them make better ones. I am taking head count, when I notice a fair tan man with dark brown beautiful eyes. This man was at least five to six inches taller than me. I just got lost in his eyes. I watched him take his seat, I quickly snapped out of my day-dream.

"Okay, you may now begin your exam." I said, as I take my seat. I could help but feel this attraction towards the handsome man. I look at his prison number on his orange shirt and looked through my list to find his name. His name was Jake Puckerman. I looked over to where he was sitting and I notice Jake was staring at me. We just stared at each other for what felt like a lifetime, but it was only thirty seconds. Jake turned his attention back to his computer and I went back to my work.

After the every one of the inmates were done with their test, Ryder came into the room. "What is it, Honey?" I asked him, the word 'honey' tasted bitter when I questioned him.

He gave me a smirk and said " Nothing I just in to see Jake Puckerman. " I nodded and point to where Jake was sitting. Ryder walked over there and asked Jake to follow him. Jake didn't have a no choice but to follow Ryder out of the room with security guards behind him. Both Ryder and Jake went into Ryder's office. I wonder what that was about.

**_ 8 hours later _**

I walk into my house after a long day of work. I just want to take a hot shower and go to sleep. Once I walked into my house the alarm went off. I set my bag on the small little wooden table near the door. I came to the alarm system and put in the pass-code. The alarm went out and now the house was quite. I dragged my tired self up stairs to my bedroom. I opened the door and went to the dresser. I chose some lazy clothes and when I turned around...

"OH MY GOD!" I screamed when I saw Jake Puckerman in my room, in my house. He quickly ran to me and covered my mouth so I wouldn't make a noise. One of his hand was over my mouth and the other hand was around my waist, so I wouldn't run away.

"If you listen to me and not run away, I'll let you go." Jake said in an irritated low whisper. I nodded quietly, with tears in my eyes. I know whatever I do next could mean life or death. Jake pulled out rope from his pocket and tied it around my wrists and placed a bandanna in my mouth. I have to try to stay alive for Rachel and my family.

* * *

** How do you like it? Want more? Reviews equals a fast update. Hoped you like it! Don't Forget to Review. If you have any ideas of the story PM me. RIP Cory. - Volleyballchicks101 **


End file.
